


Steele Just Jeeves and Wooster

by awittyname



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awittyname/pseuds/awittyname
Summary: It started with a bang. Quite literally. One moment, they were Jeeves and Wooster, toodling along in their rather corking new car, being chased by one madman who's quite upset that they bought the car out from underneath them. The next thing they know, they're reappearing in the car, but quite a lot has changed. It seems, rather, that they've wound up in the car with one Remington Steele, 50 years after they left. Thrust into a rather new world, Bertie and Jeeves find that the walls they've erected between are coming crashing down. And they find that it's rather hard not to meddle in making another would-be couple finally skip past the won't-theys, and into the will-theys. And along the way they wind up aiding Steele and Laura with their case, and in the process find out just why the Universe decided that they were more needed in the future than in their current timeline.





	Steele Just Jeeves and Wooster

**Author's Note:**

> This is the plot bunny that would not let go. It started with thinking about what Jeeves would think of Steele's fashion sense, and next thing you know, I'm pondering just how Bertie and Steele would become rather chummy, and Jeeves being horrified at the worst of 80's fashion, and that Jeeves would fit right in and become a pal to Mildred and be of a rather helpful hand to Steele and Laura and...well, this began. This horribly cracky idea has manifested into a rather...interesting story, that's begging me to tell it. So if it's begging me to tell it, I might as well subject the rest of you to it.

It started with a bang. Rather literally. One moment, they were Jeeves and Wooster, hie-ing away in their new car, being chased by a man who was rather upset about the car being bought out from under him. But this wasn’t just any car. Oh no, this shiny new Auburn Speedster was one hell of a car, if you pardon the French. Bertie was rather chuffed that he had maneuvered his way into being it’s new owner, but Mr. McCullum was rather upset at the whole thing, and was presently driving at rather breakneck speeds in an attempt to catch up to them and do something to get the car back into his grasp. 

It was somewhere along their hie-ing that it started to rain, and the dark storm clouds that rolled in were looking rather ominous. That was the thing about America. Sure, old blighty was rather damp and drizzly, but America produced some rather corking storms. They had come here when international tensions had started to rise, partly out of cowardice at the thought of possibly being called up to serve one’s country. The Wooster’s may have fought at Agincourt, but bows and arrows had little on tanks and tommy guns. 

Jeeves, having seen the previous round with Germany had, in no uncertain terms, all but demanded their removal from the fine homeland, and dumped them back in New York. Which was where they were currently speeding through in some land called the Catskills, where Rocky Todd had pointed them on the trail of this beautiful car. The only downside to this corking car was that the top was presently down, and J&W were getting rather drenched. That occupied only one small corner of their minds, however, as most of the gray matter was being applied to keeping on the road while going at the rightmost side of the speedometer. 

Thunder rumbled, alarmingly loud, and it was just as Mr. McCullum was about to overtake the Auburn that a bolt of lightning descended from the sky, striking the car precisely between one Jeeves and one Wooster.


End file.
